


Hovering Electron of Death

by sadgravy



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Timeline What Timeline, Unspecified Time, for now, its just a line I liked lmbo, unrelated title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgravy/pseuds/sadgravy
Summary: Maka and Kid find themselves making out in his upstairs library as a party for the DWMA seniors rages down stairs.  Maka has to explain that sometimes relationships aren't so clear cut -- especially for someone who can literally read a person's soul.(there's like, this one chapter of plot for buildup and then, there's none)
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Death the Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hovering Electron of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is a scenario that wouldn't stop playing in my head even though I should be writing for my other fics. It be like that sometimes. You gotta barf it on to a page or you'll never get a respite. Anyway, enjoy friendos, or don't. Either way, tell me abt it. Send me hatemail, or whatever ur into.

* * *

Maka pondered the sequence of events that brought them here – Maka breathless and teary-eyed, Kid fretfully moving around the stool she sat in, concerned. She figured it really started when she and Soul finally got together, but it most definitely came to a boiling point several days ago when Kid saw Soul ‘fraternizing’, as he so eloquently put it, with another classmate. From what Maka gathered during his recount of the apparent slight, Kid had all but shot Soul right in the middle of Deathbucks. She’s glad he didn’t shoot her weapon, even though she maybe definitely would’ve laughed had that been the case.

Maka already knew the story, Soul had told her, but Kid’s retelling was much more fun than Soul’s frantic yelling. So she had asked for the details, all of them – where they were sitting, how they were sitting, what they were wearing –because she wanted to see how flustered Kid would get before he noticed she actually didn’t care. Kid’s face became increasingly red with indignation and his words were intense and low. As he got further into the story, his small emphasizing gestures became wilder. Soon he was pacing back and forth and monologuing about trust and weapon-meister relationships.

The raging party taking place behind them in Kid’s living room (dying room?) was the only thing keeping Kid out of spotlight. Right now, he was just another drunk teenager at a party, and no one bothered to spare the two a second glance. In fact, the party was cause for this whole tirade; he saw Soul and the aforementioned girl ‘canoodling’ (his words) in one of his hallways and came barging into the kitchen to cool off ( _more like to grab a knife_ , Maka thought merrily). Maka had followed him curiously and out of genuine concern until a tipsy Kid had spotted her and very seriously told her to sit down (‘Maka, I have something I need to tell you’). It was then, while Kid rehashed, for the third time, the way he and Soul made eye contact on the day in question, that Maka laughed:

While in line to order, Kid’s eyes never left the pair. Soul eventually felt the metaphorical daggers piercing his back and found the source. Apparently, Soul had smiled that big shark grin and waved at Kid (‘He _waved_ at me Maka, waved! The audacity!’). Soul’s face slowly fell into a confused look when Kid’s menacing glare didn’t cease (Maka shivered when Kid told it; she could only imagine those eyes directing all of his Shinigami rage into her). Soul had finally had the decency to blush when he glanced down and to see his hand resting on the girl’s. His spine snapped straight and he hopped his chair further away from his companion’s, quickly slipping his hand down to his lap. It was too late, Kid had said, because he had seen. Kid walked to the end of the bar to wait for his order and as he stalked closer to the culprit’s table, Soul jumped up, loudly announcing to the coffee shop that he had to ‘take a piss’ (Kid scoffed, ‘He is so vulgar, Maka!’).

When Soul had recounted this particular part, he had said, “I went to wait him out in the bathroom, Maka. I for sure thought he was gonna fucking kill me right there and take the Deathbucks with him, oh god.”

Kid’s version was, “And like the little child he is, he hid in the bathroom for 40 minutes. He wasn’t even brave enough to face me. I could’ve killed him right there, Maka, I swear to Lord Death himself.”

With Kid still fuming, Maka’s laughter had sprung from her belly full and loud. All the chuckles and snickers she had been shoving down for the past 17 minutes finally erupted. Kid was, hmm, flabbergasted, Maka would say. She had tears in her eyes and she was gasping for breath; Kid had eventually become worried. He thought she was losing her mind (‘Maka? Are you okay? I know this is a lot to take in. I’m so sorry.’). Kid was hovering around her, hands up and moving but not quite touching her, unsure how to comfort a maniac. She eventually waved him off as she breathed out a concluding ‘wooooo’ of laughter. She figured she should probably let him in on the secret, he had suffered enough. Maka just couldn’t pass up the chance of seeing Death the Kid get truly riled up about something that wasn’t asymmetry.

“Kid, Kid!”, she had to shout before he noticed she was speaking to him, “Relax and stop hovering around me like some weird electron of death.” She paused for a residual cackle, “It’s okay. Soul didn’t do anything wrong.”

There was silence while Kid and Maka continued starting at one another. Maka’s eyes were sparkling with mirth and Kid’s, swirling with confusion. She patiently waited until he could form his clarifying questions. Instead, he tilted his had like a curious german shepherd and spat out, “Huh?”

To Maka’s defense, the laughter that bubbled up her throat was quickly transformed to a rushed exhale of shaking breath before repeating, “Soul didn’t cheat on me or anything. I knew he was there with another girl.”

“….When did you break up?” he rushed out, “I thought I just saw you holding hands Tuesday, at lunch. Why didn’t either of you tell me? Are you okay?”

“No, no, no, Kid. We didn’t break up! We’re still together.” Another heavy moment of silence.

“Huh?” more insistent this time.

Maka guffawed, but began to stand, patting the stool she had occupied, “Here, Kid, sit down.” He obediently plopped himself down. Maka made a mental note to stop thinking of Kid like a dog, because it made her want to keep laughing. Making her way around his breakfast bar and to his fridge, her brows furrowed in thought.

“Alright, where do I start?” she mused, her hands moving to top off her drink. She grabbed Kid’s nearly empty cup as well – he would need a refill for this, she figured.


End file.
